A New Adventure
by fanficgirlforever
Summary: There is a hole in Troy's locker. There is a million floating objects in Gabriella's bedroom. Taylor's reading everyone's thoughts. Chad can remove and add memories. How is Ryan run so fast no one can see him until he stops? Sharpay can change the colors of things and right now, her homeroom class is in all pink. The Flock has freed themselves, but now others are in danger.
1. Weird Mornings

Troy's POV

I glanced from my mom to my dad. Their pasted smiles seemed to resemble Chucky's evil maniacal grin, however, I did not point that out. I slowly walked to get my keys. "Erm...I'm just gonna go to school now..." I said slowly. Dad nodded, still grinning. I walked out and shook the image of Chucky from my brain. I went and got in my truck, just to see my mom's creepy grin. Then her face turned to a confused look as to why I wasn't driving. I smiled and started the engine. I shuddered as I drove to East High.

*at school*

I pulled up to the school and parked. I got out to be greeted by a bunch of friends. Chad, Jason and Zeke. "Troy, what's up?" Chad asked. I was a bit startled so as you can guess, I jumped. "Nothing..." I stated slowly. Jason remarked, "Man, I did not know he was so easy to scare." That brought me into the reality of school. "Oh...no. I am not normally like that." I argued. Jason laughed, "Yeah right man. Catch you later."

Zeke and Jason left and Chad and I started walking in. "What's up with you, Troy?" Chad asked. I shrugged, "Nothing much. It's just that when I left my house this morning, mom and dad were all...creepy grinning." Chad raised an eyebrow, "Creepy grinning?" "Like Chucky." I added. Chad rolled his eyes but nodded, "Yeah, my mom was like that this morning too. All "Let me help you with your backpack" and "Do you need to get anything sweetie?". " I almost choked on air. "She called you _sweetie_?" I laughed. Chad rolled his eyes. "Yeah, something's up. Definitely." he answered.

We walked into school and I ran into my girlfriend and her best friend, Taylor, who is Chad's girlfriend. Gabriella hugged me. 'Hey Troy." she smiled. I kissed her head, "hey babe." She giggled as I wrapped my arm around her. "Troy was just telling me about how strange his parents were acting this morning. And I told him about my mom." Chad informed them. Taylor blinked, "Gabriella just told me the same thing." Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, same creepy...old...maniacal Chucky faced grin." we all stated. We then started to laugh.

We walked to our first classes. "Bye." Gabriella said as I left her side. "Bye." I said back, quickly kissing her.

*after first class*

Chad and I met up for free period. He pulled out his basketball and we headed to the gym. I was feeling very light. Easy. So far today. Then Sharpay walked to us.

"Troy! Troy!" she squealed. I muttered to Chad, "Is there a way to get her a noise ticket for her voice being so _annoying_?" Chad laughed but choked up as Sharpay came up. "What do you want?" I asked politely. She started, "Ms. Darbus said she wants you to be in the Musical." I blinked twice. Then I looked at Chad and we both started laughing. Sharpay looked at us, and cocked her head. "You're kidding." Chad laughed. Sharpay shook her head, and said that she actually wasn't. I looked over at Chad and slowly stopped laughing. "You...you...you're not?" we both asked. Sharpay nodded, "Correct. So take this thing..." she pointed at Chad's basketball and then plucked the basketball from my hands and threw it at Chad and pushed me towards the theatre. "...and let's go." she finished.

I looked back at Chad with worry written completely all over my face.


	2. Ryan's Run

**(A/N: I'm changing the character POV on every chapter. You'll have figure out who's POV it is. If you don't know, I'll write the name at the end of each chapter)**

I saw Sharpay and Troy enter. For a minute, I felt sorry for Troy, but I had to keep my composure. Sharpay went over vocal exercises with him, which he did not follow on point and then she yelled to Ms. Darbus, "He's here!" I have a feeling Ms. Darbus and Sharpay have some sort of connection for in the school, they are both symbols of music, drama and just too much of everything.

Troy walked onstage and stood by me. "What are we doing?" he asked. I corrected him, "Actually, it's just you and Sharpay." He said, "Oh...oka...ay." I could tell he was not okay about this surprising setup. Then Gabriella walked in. I smiled and waved and she waved back. "Hey, Troy, Chad told me I could find you in here." she called. "RYAN!" Sharpay's shrill voice filled the theatre.

I turned on my heel. I muttered a few words under my breath while approaching Sharpay. " _What_ do you _want_!?" I asked. She had done this routine of yelling my name right behind me _all day_ , so _yes_ I had the right to be mad. "Cut it with the attitude." she replied, "I need you to clean out that extra dressing room. It's going to be for me and I hate the old room. Also, I must say, you're chosen attire is definitely an eyesore. You must get new clothes..." She went on and on as I totally droned her out, starting to walk away.

"Hey! _RYAN!_ I called your name. Ugh, you are so...so rude." she announced. I spun on my heels. I was done hearing Miss Daddy's-Little-Princess's big mouth!

"Hey, Sharpay! Newsflash, you're not all that. If I could count every time I wanted to leave you hanging, I would be trying to count the stars! I am so sick of your drama. You little drama queen. You're a witch and you know it. Whenever you call me, it's 'Ryan, do this. Ryan, do that.' Well this time, it's 'Ryan, bye-bye, see you later.', because I'm done being your puppet! For the last five days, all you've done is paint your nails and expect me to do your facial mask, in which I purposely used the ones that give you pimples for a reason. You treat me like your slave!" I shouted. Gabriella, Troy and Ms. darbus got quiet.

"Stop, Ryan, you're embarrassing me!" Sharpay hissed. "Stop? Stop? Oh, where was the stop when you embarrassed me in front of a whole audience of people during a performance of which you messed up and said it was my choreography! Or where was that stop when you made me massage your feet...ugh...in a public resort last week. Or those stupid embarrassing annoying changes to every song that Kelsi ever writes!" I hissed at first but my voice getting louder with every word. Sharpay blinked twice, "You're joking, right?" I bit my lip to keep from screaming, which of course did not work.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" I shouted. Although this was a very dramatic argument which would later leave Sharpay in tears, I did not care.

Let me say that again: I. DID. NOT. CARE. IF. SHE. WAS. IN. TEARS, (DRAMATICALLY). When we got home, I do not care if I embarrassed her annoying flipped and twisted evil being in front of Ms. Darbus, Gabriella and Troy. Then Sharpay slapped me.

"What the...you know what? I'm done with this, seriously. You win, I'll tell mom, she'll take care of it, you lose, I don't care. Dad was already ACTING WEIRD this morning so just...just don't. Okay? I've had enough." I snarled, shoving her back. I ripped up the theatre plans and then started to storm off.

Sharpay called, angrily, "Maybe that why Kelsi broke up with you...you and your emotional outbursts!" I stopped. I swallowed. Kelsi and I had just broken up the other day. I couldn't stand Sharpay.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled. I ran out the theatre at maximum speed. I ran so fast I knocked down Troy and Ms. Darbus. I made papers fly into the air and lockers shut and people moved to the side. "Who is that!?" someone cried out. I ran into the men's room.

I wasn't even tired out from all that running. I looked in the mirror. My face wasn't even red. That's odd. I don't even run. I felt something scratchy on my back and in attempt to get it off I took off my shirt. I got up and went to the mirror and turned so I could see my back. There were two tattoos, I'm guessing, on my back. There were small and the shape of wings. As in angel wings. How could those get on my back? I blinked twice then tried to wash it off. It was permanent.

I slipped my shirt back on and put back on my hat. The bell rang. I had to hurry to get to my next class. Running would do me good.

 **(A/N: This was Ryan's POV)**


	3. Troy and the Locker

I stumbled and hit my head. "Ryan!" I yelped. Gabriella grabbed me. "Troy? Are you okay?" she asked, lovingly. I nodded, "Yes, of course." We turned to Ms. Darbus, who had fallen on her butt and decided to help her up. "Was that Ryan?" Gabriella asked, almost ironically. I chuckled, "Apparently so." I dusted off imaginary dust from my pants. Then Sharpay yelled to Ms. Darbus. "Ms. Darbus, come help me! Ryan left me with all this junk in the dressing room." Sharpay practically screamed.

Gabriella glanced back as Ms. Darbus rushed back up the stage. Then she yanked me by my arm and hissed, "Let's go." We ran to the gym and immediately everything stopped. Yes. When star player, Troy Bolton, son of the coach, walks in late, everything stops. "Troy Bolton!" dad yelled. I jumped and Gabriella looked at me. Dad stormed towards me. "D-Dad, I have a good reason for being late." I began. Dad yanked me away from Gabriella. "There is no good reason for being late to a practice." he hissed. "Ms. Darbus held me up for her musical set up." I protested. "Tell her you've got a practice with Coach Bolton for the championship!" dad replied. "She'll never listen!" I argued. "Rules say she has to." dad shouted. I shouted, "I can't change Sharpay, Ryan or Ms. Darbus! They held us up! You change it then!" Dad yelled, "Troy Bolton, you are suspended from playing and you are off game until otherwise!" The squeaks of sneakers stopped and Chad cut in. "But Coach! We need Troy!" he called. "Shut up, Danforth!" dad snapped. I jumped and Chad threw the basketball at me. I caught it.

"You know what? Cut the team, scratch it, Dad! But remember this: I was a better player than you ever were." I hissed. I turned and stalked off. Dad spoke, "Well, remember you couldn't throw a basket until I taught you." I swallowed but replied, "Well, you didn't care until I got on the team. And I didn't care what you thought and still don't. I just love the game."

I walked away without listening to another word. Then I let it go. Everyone was in their classes so the hall way empty and Chad and Gabriella were fighting against my dad.

I was getting angry. Fast.

 _The day a door is closed_

 _The echoes fill your soul_  
 _They won't say which way to go_

 _Just trust your heart_

 _To find you're here for_  
 _Open another door_  
 _But i'm not sure anymore_  
 _It's just so hard_

 _Voices in my head_  
 _Tell me they know best_  
 _Got me on the edge_  
 _they're pushin', pushin',_  
 _they're pushin'_  
 _I know they've got a plan_  
 _But the balls in my hands_  
 _This time its man-to-man,_  
 _I'm driving, fighting inside_

 _A world that's upside down_  
 _Spinning faster_  
 _What do I do now? Without you_

 _I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_  
 _I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_  
 _I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_  
 _I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

 _I'm kickin' down the walls_  
 _I gotta make 'em fall_  
 _Just break through them all_  
 _I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna_  
 _Fight to find myself_  
 _Me and no one else_  
 _Which way? I can't tell,_  
 _I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the_  
 _Road that I should take_  
 _I should! turn right or left is_  
 _It's like nothing works without you_

 _I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_  
 _I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_  
 _I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_  
 _I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

 _Yeah, the clock's running down,_  
 _hear the crowd gettin' loud!_  
 _I'm consumed by the sound!_  
 _Is it her? Is it love?_  
 _Can the music ever be enough?_  
 _Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!_  
 _You can do it, you can do it!_

 _I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_  
 _I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_  
 _I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_  
 _I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

 _I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_  
 _I want my own thing. I want my own thing!_  
 _I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_  
 _I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

I was going to scream. Loud. I was in the hallway by my locker now. Down away from all classrooms, past the gym, near the hall doors.

I screamed for about three minutes straight. I turned and spun around and slammed my locker shut as I shoved my gym bag in it.

I wanted to hit something so bad. Bad enough to the point it would have a hole. Of course these steel lockers would never have a holes form someone punching it.

Maybe a dent. But not a hole. It would take me to hit this locker at least twenty times for it to have a hole.

But I needed to hit something so...here goes.

I braced my hand for the locker. I hit it.

 _Bang, creak, thud._

I pulled my hands slowly form the hole I had just made in the locker. I blinked rapidly and backed away from the locker slowly. I stared at my fist and my eyes widened and blinked again.

I slowly picked up my bag and headed out the door. Well, I was going to. But the itch on my upper back was too hard to ignore.

Being in the hall alone, I reached up and scratched my back and then I headed to the men's room to see what was scratching me. Because it probably was my tag.

I pulled my shirt off and looked at the tag. Standing in front of the mirror, I caught a glance of something brownish white on my back.

I took a good look at my back and saw a brownish white tattoo in the form of angel wings.

I gaped for about five seconds then guessed it was washable.

A washable prank from Chad or Gabi last night at our study session. Probably. I rubbed water on it and to my surprise, it didn't rub off. I gaped again but didn't have time to worry about it. I had an Algebra class to get to.

I slipped my shirt on and grabbed my bag and ran out. Ms. Johnson would be upset if her star-student's boyfriend didn't show up. Because her star-student (Gabriella), would be off-track and not focused on getting questions right, but focused on time and when that door would open.

Sure enough, when I walked in, Gabriella was staring at the door. I chuckled as she removed her bag from the seat she had saved for me.

She is not clingy, but when I don't show up for class, she _does_ get worried and wants me to sit by her and make sure everything's okay.

Gabriella then handed me a sheet of paper and one of her basketball pencils, that always reminded me to be on time.

 **(A/N: This was Troy's POV)**


End file.
